Cuentos para dormir
by Noelle Bronte
Summary: "No me gustan los chicos malos" puse mi mejor cara de póquer, rezando para que se lo creyera.  "¡Qué bien que esté en proceso de reformación!" sonrió arrogantemente. Regalo para all-inyourmind.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Hola a tods, aquí estoy con mi primer fic. La verdad, no sé si está bien, mal, de tirar tomates... eso me lo diréis si queréis en un review ;)

Obviamente, no soy J.K Rowling así que, desgraciadamente para mi, el universo Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo juego con los personajes :D

Otro día más en la biblioteca, otro día más en el castillo y otro día más aguantando a Potter y compañía. Ser bruja estaba bien, mejor que bien; por fin entendía como, con cinco años, era capaz de cambiar las judías de mi plato en patatas fritas o por qué, con ocho años, teñí el pelo de Petunia de verde. Se lo merecía, ¡se había metido con mi pelo!

Los magos podían hacer cosas increíbles, la primera vez que vi a la profesora Mcgonnagal transformarse en gato para demostrar a mis padres que la magia existía fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida (igual que la cara de Petu ese día). Todo lo relacionado con la magia era algo genial para mi inocente "yo" de once años, todo era genial hasta que lo conocí: James "Megafantástico" Potter.

Una cara sonriente, pelo que parecía un almiar, menudito y con gafas. Inofensivo, ¿verdad? Eso mismo pensé yo y los profesores de la escuela. No tardaríamos en descubrir que el pequeño angelito no era más que el hermano pequeño de Lucifer. Si no era en clase haciendo algún comentario fuera de lugar, era en el comedor con su Robin particular, alias Sirius Black. La señora Pomfrey aún no puede mirar a la cara a Mcgonnagal desde que Potter le echó _Amortentia_ en su té para que se declarara a la profesora de Transfiguraciones en la mitad del comedor, en hora punta para más _inri_.

Esta y muchas más bromas son parte del historial de los Merodeadores. Sí, los muy ególatras le habían puesto un nombre a su pandilla. Cada uno tenía su propio club de fans: Black, el nombrado "chico más sexy" por las féminas del castillo (y ganador del premio tres años seguidos), llevaba loquitas de calle a las más exuberantes y atrevidas, ellas no se cortaban nada en sus deseos de dar una "vuelta" con Sirius por los jardines de Hogwarts y él no decía que no.

"No puedo negar nada a mis chicas" decía con fingido pesar.

Peter, el más calladito y "normalucho" no estaba tan solicitado como los demás pero, aun así, tenía su propio grupito siempre fiel. Para gustos hay colores, supongo.

Remus, al contrario que a los otros, parecía no gustarle demasiado la atención, pero le era imposible no tenerla. Con su inteligencia y unos ojos azules brillantes era el ideal perfecto de hombre que les gusta a las madres para sus niñas. También ayudaba que estaba como un queso, hay que admitirlo.

Y James. No me gusta hablar mal de nadie, de verdad que no… pero haré una excepción. Si bien no tenía el sex-appeal de Sirius o los rasgos armónicos de Remus, tenía un físico que atraía: pelo negro revuelto, ojos almendrados, sonrisa ladeada, labios perfectos… ahí es cuando dejo de pensar con claridad. Chicas de todas las casas habían caído rendidas a sus encantos. Hay algunos que incluso dicen que ya ha dormido con todas las Slytherin y Hufflepuff, y que poco le queda para igualar los números en Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. No si yo podía evitarlo.

Su apariencia de chico malo y su aire de "me importa una lechuza lo que piensen de mí" volvía locas a todas; a todas, menos a mí. No podía aguantar su arrogancia, lo vago que era y lo pesado que podía llegar a ser, pero, sobre todo, lo que no aguantaba era que me hacía pasar el mayor ridículo posible cada día desde el tercer año.

No sé en qué momento James Potter decidió que quería salir conmigo. Tras años de no dirigirnos la palabra se dedicó a perseguirme por todo el castillo, a sentarse conmigo en clases y seguirme a la biblioteca, justo donde me encontraba en ese momento. Era la hora en que solía aparecer para seguir con su horario de "Demostrar a Lily que será la futura madre de mis bebés", o como hubiese llamado a su estúpido plan. La puerta se estaba abriendo y yo ya estaba practicando mi mejor cara de "ojalá te cayeras de la escoba de cabeza" cuando, en vez de Tonto 1, aparecen Tonto 2 y Remus.

"Hola pelirroja, ¿cómo está hoy mi chica favorita?"Sirius tenía que ser, él y su maldito apodo. Como si estuviera en su casa, se sentó en la silla de al lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Bien hasta hace un minuto, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos, ¿no?"

"¡Tan lista, Lily, y no quieres salir con mi colega!"refutó Sirius.

"¡Pero si yo saldría encantada con Remus! Es taaan mono, nunca le podría decir que no" dije, haciéndome la tonta y batiendo las pestañas. Sabía que a Potter lo llevaban los demonios cuando me ponía cariñosa con Remus, así que lo había convertido en costumbre. Remus, como era de esperar, se puso rojo como un tomate.

"Vamos, pelirroja, ya sé que tú me quieres a mí pero no puede ser, James es mi mejor amigo y tú su conejita del amor, no podemos hacer travesuras juntos" dijo levantando las cejas con fingido pesar. Creo que intentaba ser sexy, pero parecía más bien que le habían echado un _Confundus_. Además, ¿_conejita del amor_?, ¿en serio?

Hice como si no lo hubiese oído y le pregunté por mi acosador personal.

"Ya sabía yo que te estabas ablandando, ya te lo decía yo Lunático, aun vamos a tener sobrinos pelirrojos, ya verás" parecía muy pagado de sí mismo, menudo payaso.

Remus rodó los ojos y volvió los ojos a su pergamino haciendo caso omiso a las tonterías de Black.

"Entonces… ¿dónde está Potter?" prefería tenerlo controlado por si se le ocurría hacer otra demostración pública de amor, como la última vez. Todavía quedaban algunas letras del "Sal conmigo, Evans" que había escrito en el cielo del Gran Comedor.

"Se quedó con Minnie después de clase, ayudándola, ya sabes que caballeroso es nuestro James" dijo Sirius. Remus soltó una carcajada y yo resoplé. Al ver mi cara de escepticismo, Sirius titubeó.

"Bueno, tal vez fuera obligado a quedarse por motivos ajenos a él, claro que la intención es lo que cuenta" Black parecía esperanzado. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a tragar eso? Al final, fue Remus quién confesó.

"Mcgonnagal creía que sería justo que la ayudara a ordenar todo, ya que las plumas que transformó en doxys en medio de una clase con Slytherin destruyeron parte del mobiliario."

Por supuesto que tenía que ser algo así. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última broma a los Slytherin. El ambiente estaba en tensión y todo el mundo llevaba esperando varios días a que los Merodeadores hicieran algunas de las suyas. Siempre trabajaban en grupo, por lo que me parecía raro que solo hubiese actuado James.

"¿Y cómo es que vosotros no le habéis ayudado en su 'brillante' plan?"

"¡Oh, no, no, no; lo hicimos!" Sirius parecía ofendido de que yo hubiese sugerido que él había dejado a su colega solo en tal hazaña "simplemente nosotros corremos más rápido" sonrió de lado. Se notaba que estaba muy contento por ello.

"Y esquivamos mejor los hechizos de Minnie" añadió Remus.

Eran imposibles, pero se les cogía cariño, salvo a Potter, claro. No puedes coger cariño a alguien que te está diciendo todos los días lo guapa que eres, que quiere casarse contigo y tener pequeños pelirrojos. No, definitivamente, no.

Fruncí el ceño, esto se estaba empezando a parecer a una de esas películas malasque echan en la tele los fines de semana. Empezaba a tener pensamientos extraños en los que Jam… Potter y yo no discutíamos ni él se me declaraba, y me resultaban… aburridos. ¿Qué me pasaba? Seguro que había comido algo en mal estado. "No, imposible, los elfos se hubiesen dado cuenta" reflexioné.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me levanté de la mesa y me despedí de los chicos. Tenía que estar enferma, de alguna manera debían explicarse esas estúpidas ideas que rondaban por mi cabeza. En un mundo lógico y normal, un día sin Potter sería un sueño hecho realidad, siempre me estaba quejando de que estaba encima de mí todo el tiempo (no de forma literal, obviamente). Seguí mi camino hacia la sala común, sumida en mis pensamientos. Me senté en la butaca situada al lado del fuego. Repasé lo que sabía: James era un mujeriego, solo quería estar conmigo porque no lo adoro como las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina de Hogwarts (el otro cuarto eran demasiado pequeñas como para interesarle), siempre que le preguntaban algo en clase sabía la respuesta sin siquiera estudiar, detestaba como se revolvía el pelo delante mía para que pareciese que todo le daba igual, no soportaba cómo paseaba a otras chicas en mis narices para hacerme enfurecer y odiaba esa sonrisa que solo utilizaba conmigo para conseguir que saliera con él, pero, lo que más odiaba, era verle perder esa misma sonrisa cuando le decía que no… ay, Morgana…

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, y te aseguro que no me gustó nada. No podía entenderlo; Potter, el mismo cabezota que me llevaba persiguiendo los últimos cuatro años y que era el chico rebelde por excelencia, había conseguido su objetivo; me había convertido en una tonta enamorada. ¿Reír o llorar? Esa era la cuestión. Vi como, poco a poco, se empezaba a llenar la sala común. Sabía que "él" no tardaría en llegar y lo que haría cuando me viese. Una sonrisa arrogante, un comentario sugerente y la pregunta disfrazada de orden que me había repetido todos los días desde hace años: "Sal conmigo, Evans". Yo también tendría que hacer mi parte: lo miraría con desdén, me pondría de pie, le respondería "Ni en tus sueños eres tan creativo, Potter" y me iría, no sin antes ver cómo cambiaba mi sonrisa por otra menos sincera para el público.

Pero ese día no podía, no después de haber descubierto que estaba…enamorada de él y que todo había sido una mentira que había creado para protegerme. Si lo veía, rompería a llorar o peor aún, me echaría en sus brazos. No estaba preparada para ninguna de las dos opciones así que, cuando vi una mata de cabello negro desordenado, mi valentía salió por la ventana mientras que yo escapaba por las escaleras.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en mi habitación, Alice no sabía que hacer conmigo, no había dicho ni una palabra desde mi dramática llegada y yo era la que siempre daba los consejos. Marlene simplemente pensaba que me había tomado algo y lo único que añadió fue un "Ya te vale Lils, podrías haber compartido" para darse la vuelta y seguir haciendo los deberes. Se lo agradecí, ella sabía que no quería hablar. Hestia fue más difícil de apaciguar, me dio tal regañina por mi estado depresivo que, cuando acabó, todavía me pitaban los oídos. Finalmente, a la hora de la cena, fueron bajando una a una hasta que solo quedamos en la habitación Alice y yo. En mi cabeza empezó a sonar música de combate. Comenzaba la guerra.

"Potter" dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para explicar nada, así que me tendría que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos.

"Hizo algo" afirmó.

Negué. En realidad, él no había hecho nada nuevo, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo todas esas veces que me pedía una cita. Alice frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto con actitud pensativa. Estaba segura de que no lo adivinaría en un millón de años.

"Estás enamorada de él."

Vale… esto sí que no me lo esperaba, mi cara lo debía reflejar porque Alice rodó los ojos y me dijo:

"Yo lo sé desde hace meses, pero no te dije nada porque sabía que lo negarías hasta la muerte" rodó los ojos y bufó "De verdad que eres exagerada, no veo qué problema hay en que te guste Potter, es un chico majo, y el año que viene irá a la Escuela de Aurores con Frank, así que tonto no es" pareció reflexionar sus siguientes palabras como si tuviera miedo de que explotara "Además, es muy guapo y si te fijas bien ha madurado bastante este último año y creo que es por ti, le gustas Lily" finalizó como si hubiera descubierto algo esencial.

Estaba convencida de que debía parecer un pez abriendo y cerrando la boca con cara de tonta. Alice, en unas pocas palabras, había resumido mi dilema. Era cierto que James había mejorado bastante este año en comparación con su comportamiento anterior, pero aun estaba el tema de ser el don Juan Tenorio de la escuela. Eso sí que no se lo iba a pasar.

"Si le gusto tanto, ¿por qué anda con una chica diferente cada día? ¿Acaso tú lo has visto alguna vez intentar mantener una conversación seria conmigo?" me estaba poniendo de los nervios dándome cuenta de la realidad. Debía parecer una loca dando tumbos por la habitación y chillando "¡Puede que me quiera, es verdad, pero el amor no es suficiente, necesito confiar en él, necesito que deje de estar con cualquier chica en cualquier armario, necesito que deje de bromear por un momento…!"

"Lily..." Alice me miró con ojos tristes.

"¡Necesito que madure, Alice!" dije con la voz rota.

Sabía que estaba con el agua hasta el cuello, me había enamorado de James, pero eso no significaba que pudiese mirar hacia otro lado y estar con él al mismo tiempo. Aunque me desgarrase el corazón, no podíamos estar juntos en las condiciones que me estaba ofreciendo. En ese momento lo decidí. No aceptaría su comportamiento, pero tampoco volvería a la etapa de negación que nos hacía daño a los dos. James y yo estaríamos juntos en mis términos. Iba a hacer que James Potter madurase, quisiera él o no.

Que Merlín me ayudase. Lo iba a necesitar.

Bajé hasta el Gran Comedor con Alice, que me miraba entre asustada y asombrada tras haber escuchado mi plan. Intenté sentarme lo más cerca posible de la zona de los Merodeadores. Solo estaba Peter devorando su comida, así que me senté a su lado e, intentando parecer lo más desinteresada posible, le pregunté dónde estaban sus amigos.

"Eztán pod bahadz" alguien debería enseñar a este chico a no hablar con la boca llena.

Me ocupé echando puré de patata y carne asada en el plato y charlando con Alice, Marlene y Hestia, que se habían unido al grupo. Ya Iba por mi segundo servicio cuando entró Remus seguido de Sirius y James. Estos dos venían cuchicheando. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Llegaron a nuestra altura y se sentaron. James parecía bastante complacido de mi presencia, hoy no había podido declararse y este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, él conocía su parte de memoria, y la mesa entera de Gryffindor estaba a la espera de nuestra pantomima diaria. Abrió la boca para empezar cuando el caos se desató en el Gran Comedor.

Todo el comedor comenzó a carcajearse cuando se creó un pandemonio general por la aparición de los chicos de Sytherin en la sala… ¿cómo chicas? Impresionante, lo admito. Alguien debía haber hecho una poción para volver los rasgos masculinos más sutiles, y los resultados eran increíbles. Malfoy había perdido su mandíbula cuadrada y su nariz ahora parecía la de un hada. Finalmente, se había convertido en toda una señorita. Nott tenía unas piernas muy bien formadas, cosa que a sus compañeros de casa no les pasó de inadvertido. Pero, sin duda, el mejor era Snape. No era justo ¡tenía más pecho que yo! No me pude aguantar y empecé a reír con todos los demás.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, James gritó:

"Eh, Malfoy ¿hasta dónde se extiende el conjuro? Seguro que a Goyle no le importaría pasar una nochecita romántica" movió las cejas sugerentemente. Esto provocó otra ola de carcajadas y la partida de todas las serpientes a las mazmorras.

Tras el espectáculo, todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a la sala común me senté a esperar a James. Típico de él, llegó cinco minutos después del toque de queda con los demás Merodeadores. Mientras él hablaba en voz baja con Remus, yo me dediqué a observarlo: una cabeza más alto que yo, espalda ancha, buen trasero y piernas largas. Sin duda, el Quidditch lograba maravillas. Se despidió de sus amigos y vino hacia mí. Nos habíamos quedado solos en la sala y solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas. Su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa, por lo que decidí romper el silencio.

"No estuvo bien" utilicé mi mejor imitación de Mcgonnagal provocando que él sonriera ampliamente.

"Me encanta cuando te enfadas, estás mucho más sexy, pelirroja."

Típico. Respiré un par de veces para calmarme y no sacar la varita, este era nuestro juego; él probaba hasta dónde podía llegar y yo hasta dónde podía aguantar. Esta noche iba a ser diferente, no iba a explotar, no podía hacerlo; por ahora, tenía que ser yo la madura.

"No ganas nada con esto, James."

"Yo creo que sí, Lils. Por ahora, he ganado una conversación contigo, ¿qué habrá además, de premio?" me contuve de darle lo que él quería, pero por muy poco. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz del fuego, dándole un aspecto peligrosamente atractivo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara. Parecía como si supiese lo que pensaba. Cuando se acercó un paso, no me moví; cuando se acercó otro, sabía que estaba en problemas; cuando estuvo junto a mí, ya había dejado de pensar por completo. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me susurró al oído:

"¿Sabes que creo? Creo que si hago travesuras como las de hoy, me harás caso aunque sea para reñirme. Sé lo que quieres mejor que tú, Lily Evans" sus manos comenzaron a trazar un camino peligroso. Sentía como trazaba círculos con el pulgar en la zona desnuda que quedaba entre mi camiseta y falda. Me costaba respirar y aún no había hecho nada. "Quieres alguien que traiga desorden a tu vida, quieres a alguien que te pueda proteger contra todo y al que tú puedas proteger. Quieres un hombre que no tenga miedo de decir lo que piensa y defender sus ideas pero, sobre todo, quieres a un hombre que te quiera. ¿Conoces a alguien así o te tengo que hacer un mapa?" con ese último comentario volví a la realidad. Me di cuenta de como estábamos agarrados, de que ambos estábamos jadeando y de que sus labios se encontraban a un centímetro de los míos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir, me alejé de él. Tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho, pero no le podía poner las cosas fáciles.

"No me gustan los chicos malos" puse mi mejor cara de póquer, rezando para que se lo creyera.

"¡Qué bien que esté en proceso de reformación!" sonrió arrogantemente. Siempre me hacía lo mismo. En tres segundos daría el golpe de gracia y se iría de forma dramática " …además de haberte visto con los ojos pegados a mi culo. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" comenzó a andar. Tocada, pero no hundida. Sin pensarlo dos veces respondí:

"Claro Potter, es difícil no ver algo de tales dimensiones. Es casi tan grande como tu cabeza."

Sin decir más, me fui. Parece que estaba aprendiendo algo del macarra de Potter.

Oí una voz conocida que me llamaba…

"Lils, ¿dónde estás?"

"En la habitación de Harry" contesté mientras seguía mirando a mi hijo "Bueno Harry, esto es nuestro secreto, no se lo cuentes papá, ¿vale? Ya tiene el ego suficientemente grande" mi pequeño se río como si me entendiese.

James entró en la habitación, me dio un beso y cogió a Harry. Se notaba que estaba cansado y harto del encierro, pero haría lo que fuese para protegernos a los dos y la idea de dejarme sola con Harry lo aterraba.

"¿Qué le estabas contando?" frunció el ceño. Ups, pillada. "Lo siento campeón pero se acabó la fiesta para ti" puso a Harry en la cuna y lo tapó con las mantas.

"Solo una historia de miedo, mañana es Halloween, tengo que prepararlo para cuando venga su padrino disfrazado de perro gigante" bromeé. En realidad, la historia algo de miedo sí que daba, aceptar que te has enamorado de James Potter no es fácil, pero intentar resistirte a él es imposible. Uff, cada vez sueno más cursi.

Me acerqué a m hijo y le di un beso en la frente. Él intentaba que lo cogiese otra vez, pero era tarde y mañana esperábamos visita.

"Te prometo que mañana te contaré el resto de la historia, pero ahora, a dormir, pequeñajo."

Salí de la habitación y apagué la luz. Mi marido ya me estaba esperando tumbado en la cama con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Así que historia de miedo, no sabía que imponía tanto, Evans."

"Sí, eres horrible, no sé como me casé contigo" hice como que pensaba "¡ah, sí! porque Remus me dijo que no" le piqué.

Mi celoso marido gruñó y me abrazó.

"Ja ja, muy graciosa, pelirroja. Mejor vámonos a dormir."

Me metí con él entre las sábanas y me dispuse a dormir. Antes de caer rendida, me acordé de lo que dijo:

"Ahora es Potter, no Evans."

Y me dormí.

N/A Bueno...¿bien?, ¿mal?, ¿indescriptible? Dejad un review y comentad si os gustó, y si no, pues también ;)

Besos,

Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A**: Hello, everybody! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con la pequeña secuela de mi primera creación Cuentos para dormir.

Sé que me tardé un poco más de la cuenta, pero 'espero' que la 'espera' merezca la pena.

Quiero darle un millón de _Thank you's_ a **all-inyourmind**, que me aguantó durante todo este período de exámenes y en las vacaciones que se tomó mi musa (echadle al culpa a la musa por tomarse un descansito tan largo ;) dándome ideas y animándome.

Gracias también a todos los reviews y favoritos de esta historia y a la de Rumor has it, sois increíbles y espero que dejéis otro review, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen.

Por supuesto, no soy J. K. Rowling, así que el mundo Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Y, ahora, a leer :D

* * *

><p>Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso hacia la clase de Transfiguraciones. Llevaba el pelo revuelto, la camisa ligeramente desabrochada y mi corbata no se veía por ninguna parte. Al pasar, todos me miraban, ¿quién les podría culpar? Los chicos me admiraban por mi fama de conquistador innato y estrella del Quidditch (no todos los días el capitán más joven del siglo conseguía ganar la copa dos años seguidos) y las chicas…bueno, ¿qué no podrían admirar?<p>

Tal vez era mi pelo revuelto o mi aire de rebelde, pero ninguna decía que no, ninguna salvo una pequeña excepción pelirroja y con muy mala leche. Era mi tormento personal, desde que la vi el primer día en el tren sabía que iba a ser la madre de mis hijos y, con el tiempo, esa idea solo se fue afianzando en mi cabeza.

Lily Evans… la perfección.

Pelo rojo y brillante, ojos verdes, piel pálida, piernas largas, un cuerp…bueno, ya captas la idea. Siendo una chica tan guapa, pensarías que no era especialmente lista, pero era la mejor de la clase e incluso me superaba en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por eso, no entendía que ella no viese que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Yo era atlético, era guapo, era inteligente, era el sueño de cualquier mujer, era…

— POTTER!

Sip, ese era yo.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué armario estabas escondido? ¿Qué parte de "quedamos en la Sala Común antes de Transfiguraciones" no entiendes? ¡Pedazo de troll, se suponía que teníamos que darle el calendario de rondas a Mcgonnagal hoy!

Y aquí estaba ella, corriendo hacia mí, echándome lo que parecía la bronca del siglo, respirando pesadamente y con una cara mala leche que conseguía asustar a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a mí, claro.

— Incluso con esas pintas de loca estás guapa, Evans. Tranquila, lo tengo todo pensado, simplemente repetimos las de hace 2 meses y listo. A Minnie le dará igual, no te preocupes — dije, acercándome a ella — Ahora que tenemos esto solucionado, ¿por qué no te ayudo a sudar de verdad?

Evans se puso todavía más roja, pero, al contrario del bofetón o maldición que me esperaba y merecía se me quedó mirando con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Era como si lo estuviese… ¿considerando? Tan pronto como puso esa expresión la cambió por una mueca de desdén y salió hacia la clase de Transfiguraciones.

La seguí por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al mismo tiempo a la clase. Le abrí la puerta de la clase y me fui hacia mi sitio entre Sirius y Peter.

—Potter, Evans, llegan tarde, deberían dar mejor ejemplo como Premios Anuales— dijo Macgonnagal al vernos llegar.

—Lo siento, profesora, no se volverá a repetir— dije con mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento, aunque estaba siendo sincero. La pobre Minnie ya había tenido que rellenar estos últimos años suficientes partes de detenciones. Todos los alumnos se volvieron para mirarme sorprendidos, ¿es que tenía que hacer de bufón todo el día?

Me había decidido a comportarme como un adulto, aunque a veces me fuese difícil. Este era mi séptimo año en Hogwarts y la última oportunidad que tenía de convencer a Lily de que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Desde que la había oído decir a Alice que ella "no quería estar con chiquillos, sino con un hombre" me había propuesto mejorar mi carácter. Hay que ver lo que se hace por amor… Solo esperaba que eso funcionase y, por la pequeña sonrisa y la cara de complacencia que estaba poniendo la pelirroja, sí que lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Menudo aburrimiento.<p>

Llevábamos tres meses de curso y lo más cerca que había estado de romper las normas fue al ayudar a Lunático con su "pequeño problema peludo" la pasada luna llena. Ni gastarle bromas a Filch, ni concursos de "veamos quién aguanta más whisky de fuego sin potar", ni chafar las pociones de los Slytherins y, la que más anhelaba, maldecir a Snivellus.

Y no era que me faltasen ganas, el muy baboso no paraba de seguir con la mirada a Lily, dónde quiera que ella fuese, él estaba allí. Ya lo había pillado varias veces intentar hablar con ella, pero siempre que me veía cambiaba de opinión. _Que siguiese siendo así por su propio bien_.

Ese día nos tocaba patrullar a Lily y a mí, por lo que esperaba que se nos uniese Snivellus en cualquier momento para seguir con su papel de acosador. Y, como si lo hubiesen llamado, apreció tras la esquina del tercer piso cubierto con un hechizo de invisibilidad bastante malo para mis capacidades "especiales" de animago.

Lily me miró con curiosidad al ver que me paraba.

— ¿Has oído algo?

Miré hacia donde estaba Snape. Parecía estar moviendo sus manos buscando algo, seguramente su varita, para atacarme antes de que pudiese decir nada. Tiempo atrás habría respondido, tiempo atrás lo tendría en el aire con un _Levicorpus_ antes de que se pudiese enterar, tiempo atrás no me hubiese parado a pensar las consecuencias de hacerle daño, pues tiempo atrás no me habría dado cuenta del sufrimiento en la cara de Lily ni su decepción por mis bromas.

Yendo contra todos mis principios y, sin sacar mi varita, respondí:

—No pasa nada, debió ser Peeves en el tercer piso. Sigamos.

Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Yo me quedé quieto hasta que vi que ya no estaba a la vista.

—Espero que te esté matando por dentro, ver como cada vez se aleja más de ti por tus estúpidos ideales puristas. No te engañes, Snape, yo no soy la causa de que se esté separando de ti y, por mucho que me odies, no cambiará nada. Espero que te duela.

Sin esperar a su réplica mordaz, me fui. Puede que ya no utilizase la violencia, pero tampoco era un santo.

* * *

><p>— ¡No puedo, Lunático, te digo que no puedo! Voy a empezar a hablar y decirle lo guapa que está, cuántos pelirrojos vamos a tener, que Sirius va a ser el padrino, que…<p>

—Por Merlín… ¿quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Deja de comportarte como un gnomo de jardín! Hay algunos que quieren dormir, he tenido una noche movidita, ¿sabes?— refunfuñó Sirius desde su cama.

— Sirius…por favor, ya tengo suficiente con uno de vosotros por vez, después haré de psicólogo para tu fobia al compromiso, ahora le toca a James y su pánico escénico — suspiró Remus— vamos a ver, Cornamenta, ya le has pedido mil veces ir contigo a Hogsmeade durante los últimos… ¿qué, cuatro años?

— Cinco, en realidad — apuntó Peter.

— Exacto, cinco años. No eres un primerizo en cuanto a pedir citas y, ahora que Lily no te amenaza con colgarte de tus partes dos veces al día, creo que tienes alguna posibilidad.

— ¿Alguna? ¿Solo alguna? Remus, estamos hablando de la mujer de mi vida, "alguna" no me basta — bufé paseando por todo el cuarto—. Imagínate que la cago, te quedarás sin sobrinos pelirrojos, ¿eso es lo que quieres, eh? ¿Quieres que acabe solo como mi tío Alfred?

Remus y Sirius se miraron pensando lo mismo: _O se calma o nos aseguramos de que quede sin descendencia de verdad_.

— ¿Quién es el tío Alfred? — preguntó Colgusano.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Veis? ¡Nadie se acuerda del solterón y solitario tío Alfred! — grité desesperado.

Sirius rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Remus se levantó de la cama y me cogió por los hombros.

— Escucha, te va a resultar difícil entenderlo, pero, si le preguntas esta vez, creo que te dirá que sí.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Las probabilidades están a 642 contra 1, te lo aseguro, he hecho el cálculo unas 15 veces — dije desanimado —ni sé para qué lo voy a intentar, un tío puede ser herido en su orgullo 642 veces, 643 ya es demasiado.

Lunático me lanzó una mirada paternalista de esas que te dicen _"Hijo mío, ¡cuánto te queda por aprender!"_ que tan bien se les dan a padres y abuelos y dijo:

— Creo que ahora Lily tiene el incentivo correcto para aceptar.

Te juro que Remus es un buen amigo, te aseguro que daría la vida por él, pero cuando se pone en plan _Cosmogirl_ no hay quién lo entienda.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo, esperando que la reunión con los prefectos acabase para lo que seguramente sería mi asesinato a manos de una pelirroja.<p>

No me había enterado de mucho, pero la reunión debía de haberse acabado, ya que todos se estaban marchando. Remus pasó a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro, el gesto mundial de los hombres para decir _"Yo te apoyo, tío"._

Estábamos solos en el aula, Lily estaba recogiendo los papeles sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Se giró y me vio parado en el medio del aula. Me miró extrañada, supongo que porque yo me largaba de esas reuniones el primero, normalmente.

— ¿Pasa algo, James? — inquirió con duda.

Bueno, por lo menos hoy era James y no Potter.

— Eh, sí, verás, tenía una pregunta sobre la excursión a Hogsmeade que a lo mejor me puedes resolver, o quizás no — añadí rápidamente —. Digo, no tienes por qué decir que sí, solo que me gustaría que la respondieras con un sí, pero, claro, entendería que dijeses que no, porque vamos a ver, no te he puesto las cosas fáciles estos últimos años, ¿verdad? — mierda, pero _¿de qué estoy hablando? ¡Pídeselo de una vez, idiota!_ — En mi defensa, no he maldecido a nadie en este año, aunque el imbécil de Snape se lo hubiese ganado, siempre siguiéndote a todos lados como un acosador — _genial, a la mierda con el filtro verbal_ — por favor, no me mates — dije esperándome lo peor.

Me miraba fijamente, no sabía qué hechizo iba a usar primero porque no lograba adivinar su nivel de cabreo, así que me esperaba lo peor, lo que no me esperaba fue que hablara.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? — parecía imperturbable y eso me asustaba. _Nos va a dejar sin descendencia, empieza a correr;_ decía mi consciencia que, extrañamente, tenía la voz de Sirius.

— ¿Tal vez? — puse mi mejor cara de sumisión y miedo. A Evans le gustaba el control y, si comportarme como un pusilánime me ayudaba a salir vivo de esta, lo haría.

Me seguía mirando con esa expresión que no conseguía descifrar y que me ponía tan nervioso. Iba a empezar a disculparme otra vez cuando empezó a hablar.

— No me gusta la ñoñería de Madame Puddipie o como quiera que se llame ese sitio tan cursi; siempre que voy a Hogsmeade voy a la librería, hazte a la idea; la Casa de los Gritos es parada obligatoria; hay que tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y a Zonko iremos al principio de la tarde, después se llena con los de tercero, ¿queda claro?

¿Es que pensaba que podía hablar? Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras la veía marcharse. Sin darme cuenta de ello recogí mis cosas y salí del aula. No era consciente de que iba tropezando contra las columnas cada pocos metros, solo podía pensar que Evans, Lily Evans, la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante siete años y que hasta hace poco me odiaba, esa _Lily Evans_ había accedido a salir conmigo.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me tumbé en mi cama. Era consciente de las miradas preocupadas de los chicos, pero ahora no me podía concentrar en eso. Lily Evans, tenía una cita con Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta y mi compañera Premio Anual. Entonces me di cuenta.

— ¡Tengo una cita con Lily Evans!

Y ahí es cuando me entró el pánico.

* * *

><p>Este era el día, nada sería lo mismo a partir de ese día. El<em> Día<em>, como sería bautizado después por chicos sin esperanza, todo cambió para mejor. Bueno, a lo mejor exagero un poco, pero sí que fue un gran día.

Había quedado con Lily en 30 minutos en la puerta principal. Después de asegurarnos que los de tercero nos dieran las autorizaciones bajaríamos juntos hasta Hogsmeade en la cita que le había pedido, aunque hubiese sido "arreglada" por ella. Yo solo tenía que seguir las "directrices" que tan amablemente me había dado.

Remus y Peter me prometieron estar cerca por si acaso metía la pata, cosa muy probable según la apuesta que tenían en la torre. Sí, habían hecho una apuesta sobre cuanto tiempo duraría la cita, que conjuro me echaría primero e, incluso, sobre dónde sería. El único que apostaba por mí era Sirius.

— ¡Claro que apuesto por él!— exclamó cuando los otros trataron de convencerlo de que era una pérdida de galeones —. Yo tengo total confianza en la capacidad de James con las mujeres, aprendió de mí — añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y con esos ánimos me dirigí a la entrada. Despaché a los chavales lo más rápido posible y me dirigí hacia Lily, que aún estaba con su grupo de niños.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Me miró agradecida y me llevé a algunos de sus chavales. _Bien, minipunto para mí_ pensé.

Tras media hora y tres alumnos que se habían olvidado el permiso nos dirigimos andando hacia Hogsmeade. Empezamos a hablar de temas seguros, los profesores, las asignaturas y los trabajos cuando llegamos a la familia. A estas alturas ya habíamos llegado al pueblo y todo el mundo nos miraba. Lily se puso roja, pero yo no hice ningún comentario.

Entramos a Zonko y empezamos a mirar los nuevos productos.

— No me has contestado a la última pregunta — dijo Lily mientras examinaba una varita falsa.

— ¿A qué? — respondí confuso.

— Te había preguntado si te hubiese gustado tener hermanos— contestó divertida la pelirroja.

— Bueno, en realidad considero a Sirius, Remus y Peter como mis hermanos. No creo que la sangre sea más importante que los vínculos que se puedan hacer a través de la amistad y la confianza. Si no, mira a Sirius, su familia no tardó nada en darle la espalda cuando fue a parar a Gryffindor, y ellos hablan de la supremacía de la sangre, ¿irónico, eh?

— Pero no puedes negar que la sangre siempre tira— añadió Lily con una mirada pensativa.

— No te digo que no, pero creo que hay cosas que ni la sangre puede remediar. Que tengas la misma sangre que una persona no implica que tengas que quererla o confiar en ella ciegamente si no lo merece — dije con convicción.

— O perdonarla — susurró Lily tan bajo que casi no la oigo.

Salimos de la tienda dando un paseo hasta la tienda de libros, en la que pasamos un buen rato. Tras nuestra última conversación, Lily estaba pensativa y fuimos hasta Las Tres Escobas en un cómodo silencio. Saludé a Madame Rosmerta y nos conduje hacia la mesa más alejada. Nos sentamos e iba a empezar a hablar de Quidditch para llenar el silencio cuando Lily salió de su trance.

— Perdona, me has hecho pensar en cosas que llevo evitando un tiempo — dijo intentando sonreír.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo? — le cogí la mano intentando decirle lo que no podía con palabras. _Estoy aquí, puedes contar conmigo_—. Me dicen que soy muy bueno escuchando, eso cuando no hablo yo — dije para hacerla sonreí.

Lily sonrió y miró a nuestras manos unidas. Pensé que la apartaría, pero me dio un suave apretón y me volvió a mirar.

— La próxima vez.

Casi empiezo a saltar en medio del local cuando la oí.

— Entonces, ¿habrá próxima vez? — pregunté para confirmarlo. Lo había dicho en voz baja, pero ella me oyó y asintió con la cabeza regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

Salimos del pub y caminamos rumbo al castillo. Hablamos de todo y nada mientras nos reíamos sin parar de tonterías.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que el gran James Potter tenía miedo a los gatos de pequeño? — dijo Lily entre risas.

— ¿Por qué te crees que siempre cambio de color a la señora Norris? — sonreí —, me tenía que vengar de alguna manera. Lo que sí no puedo entender es como no te gusta el chocolate, ¿de qué planeta has salido?

— ¡Ey, que no me guste el chocolate es totalmente normal! — respondió tratando de parecer enfadada, aunque no paraba de reír.

Ya habíamos llegado al castillo y estaba preguntándome qué podía hacer para alargar el tiempo que nos quedaba cuando oímos unas voces.

— ¡Pelirroja, espera! — Lily se giró por inercia hacia mí, pero cuando vio que yo no era el que había hablado puso cara de confusión.

Volvimos a oír otra voz, esta femenina que respondió muy cabreada.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Jones, si quieres conservar todas tus extremidades en su estado original! — gritó una chica bajita con pelo rojo y ojos oscuros. Pasó por delante de nosotros con una cara de cabreo muy conocida a una que yo me sé sin dedicarnos una mirada.

Lily y yo nos miramos sin saber que hacer. No tuvimos mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando un chaval de unos 14 años pasó corriendo en la misma dirección que la chica bala. Los seguimos hasta el pasillo del tercer piso y nos los encontramos a los dos cara a cara. Parecían no enterarse de que tenían como público a los Premios Anuales porque seguían gritando.

— Vamos, Lexie, solo una cita, ya verás que bien te lo pasas — decía el chico muy seguro de sí mismo.

— Para ti es Goldstein, Jones, o como mucho Alexa, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme Lexie o pelirroja otra vez — dijo con los ojos entrecerrados — o aún mejor… ¡no me llames!

Y con esto salió corriendo otra vez. El chico meneaba la cabeza y seguía sonriendo como si le hubiese contado un chiste en vez de darle calabazas. Cuadró los hombros, se revolvió el pelo y se fue en dirección a la que se había ido la chica.

— Creo que estoy teniendo un _dèja vu_ — dije yo.

— Creo que tengo que darle algunos consejos a esa chica — susurró Lily detrás de mí.

Me giré para verla y me encontré que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué consejos? — pregunté sospechando lo peor.

No me creía esa cara de inocente para nada. Sabía que había querido decir algo con ese comentario y se lo sonsacaría.

— Lily…

Poco a poco se me fue acercando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí. Estaba tan cerca que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su perfume, jazmín con un toque cítrico, y en como me estaba mirando. Puso una mano en donde estaba mi corazón y empezó a acariciarme desde el pecho hasta el cuello con movimientos lentos. Sabía que podía escuchar mi respiración rápida y sentir mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente contra mi pecho.

— Solo le iba a dar unos consejos sobre como domar fieras — dijo con voz ronca — ya que parece que soy una experta — siguió con sus caricias, esta vez bajando su mano cada vez más y volviéndome loco en el proceso.

— No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, pelirroja — murmuré contra su oreja. Sentí como se estremecía contra mí. Puse una mano en su espalda baja y empecé a hacer círculos sobre la fina tela de su camisa.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz— me acerqué más a ella.

—Pues enséñamelo— dijo comiéndome con la mirada.

_Merlín_… ¿qué le había pasado a la pura y casta Lily Evans?

Sin darme cuenta, me empujó contra la pared y me besó. No había nada dulce ni de duda en el beso como suele haber en los primeros, solo había fuego. Puse toda la pasión que había guardado durante años y la acerqué a mí todo lo que pude, agarrándola posesivamente de las caderas mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo y tiraban de él. Sin aguantarlo más la levanté y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas. Cambié nuestra posición y ahora era ella la que estaba contra la pared.

Nuestros jadeos llenaban el pasillo vacío. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, en la chica imposible que había querido todos estos años que no oí las voces que se acercaban hasta que fue muy tarde.

— Joder…— murmuró una voz demasiado conocida a mis espaldas.

Me giré y, allí plantados como tres estatuas con la boca abierta, estaban mis mejores amigos con cara de haber visto a Filch besar a la señora Norris.

Los cinco nos quedamos quietos sin decir nada. Ellos seguían con la misma cara de pasmados y Lily se ponía cada vez más roja. Fue Canuto quién rompió el silencio.

— ¡Ja, Peter, paga! ¡Voy a tener sobrinos pelirrojos! Y, por lo que parece, ya los estaban encargando — cacareaba Sirius como una gallina.

— Remus, saca al perro de aquí o me voy a ver obligado a caparlo — dije entre dientes y tratando de controlar mi instinto homicida.

Remus, hombre listo que es, se llevó a Peter y Sirius de allí. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Lily a los ojos, pero ella estaba rehuyendo mi mirada. Consciente de que sus piernas aún rodeaban mi cintura, la puse en el suelo. Puse mi mano en su mejilla e hice que levantara la cabeza y me mirase.

— Lily, no quiero darte la impresión equivocada. Yo no quiero un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, quiero una relación seria contigo, así que si solo quieres que sea un lío no sé si…

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios para que dejase de hablar.

— James, yo no pensé nunca que solo me quisieras para usar y tirar — puse una mueca de escepticismo — bueno, puede que antes lo pensara; pero sé que has cambiado y, lo más importante, has madurado. Así que, no sé, podemos intentarlo, solo si tú quieres — añadió rápidamente — porque, a lo mejor, no quieres y lo entiendo. Ya somos mayorcitos para andarse con chiquilladas y…

Esta vez fui yo la que la corté con un beso de los de película.

— Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado — dije acabando mi historia.

Harry se reía y daba palmas sin parar.

— Sí, tú ríete jovencito, pero pobre de ti que te enamores de una pelirroja, son las más complicadas, ya verás — le dije a mi hijo haciéndole cosquillas — pero, por suerte, me tienes a mí para ayudarte en temas amorosos.

— ¿Temas amorosos? James, solo tiene un año — bufó Lily — déjale respirar. ¿Y como es eso de que soy complicada? — dijo mi esposa con las manos en las caderas.

— No tú solo cielo, las pelirrojas en general — dije con picardía —, aunque también lo de pelear tiene sus ventajas — susurré acercándome a ella.

— Alto ahí, don Juan, que hay que darle de comer a Harry y preparar las chucherías para esta noche — dijo con las manos en alto y con expresión divertida.

— ¡Pero yo quería jugar! ¡Déjanos un poco más! — puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

Lily se rio y cogió a Harry de mis brazos.

— ¿Cambiaras algún día? — preguntó mi preciosa esposa. La cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

— Jamás —dije mientras me escapaba con Harry en brazos y oía las risas de Lily a mi espalda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno… ¿qué os pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera o no? Tanto si la respuesta es sí o no, decídmelo, please.

Para las chicas que leyeron Rumor has it, don't worry, estoy trabajando en "La charla" (ya lo sé, el título no es muy original ;) y la colgaré tan rápido como pueda.

Besitos y hasta que nos leamos,

Noelle.


End file.
